His and Her own demons
by itstehchibiness
Summary: A demon trasnferred to another body from its host body. It cannot control the other body, but it'll fight, and it'll do anything to get back, even if it means waiting for the two people to fall in love, so he can strike. KibaxHina
1. Chapter 1

His and her own demons – Chapter 1

By: Itstehchibiness

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am officially back. Granted this is probably not the best time to be, (BUSY WITH COLLEGE OH NOES) but, I have wanted to write for the longest time, and you know what? I am.**

**If you're an old reader of mine: I want to apologize to each and every one of you for being on hiatus for gosh…. Like 2-3 years? Yeah, that's really shallow of me and I am sorry. Unfortunately personal problems kept me from my computer, and have kept me busy. I now have a boyfriend, and am a Sophomore in college. I have had an account on since I was about 14 years old. You guys kept me writing and kept me going, and then things came to a stop, unfortunately. But nonetheless, I really do apologize and please forgive me.**

**About my stories: Yes, I deleted two of them because they were too annoying for my tastes. Now that I have entered the real world I think I can somewhat write something better but using those same premise's. I think I have grown and matured, and so I want my stories to do the same. :D. I kept my first story on though because I felt that because it was my first when I was just 14… well.. it needed to be kept. It's a constant reminder of how I was, and what I have grown into.**

**Anyway, enough rambling I suppose, let's go on with the story! From the description you should already know the premise, so enjoy :P**

**...**

This night was rather peaceful, with a fresh blanket of snow on the ground and the moon shining brightly with no bitter wind, one can almost feel at peace in that one moment during the frequent blizzard laden winter. Under the glistening stars on that one peaceful night, a baby was being born. Not just any baby, but a prince, the future of the kingdom of the northern part of leaves, the one whom is destined to rule.

Screaming, crying, yelling, all could be heard throughout the medical district of the town as the future king's mother is struggling to birth him. The only 'hospital', and therefore the best, had been prepared for this, rounding up the best 'doctors' they could find. In the hay-laden place, dimly lit by candles, invites a warm feeling to onlookers of this now heavily guarded 'hospital'.

"How much longer?" The King roared, fearing for his wife and his future child.

"Patience!" one of the doctors said.

A little girl grabbed at her father's pant leg, holding it ever so tightly, like she didn't want her brother to be born.

"Hana, what's the matter? This is a very important evening. You'll get to meet your brother, one of whom you will be subservient too." Hana's father, the king of leaves said.

Hana looked down.

"UGH! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!" screamed Tsume, Hana's mother, and the queen of northern leaves.

More and more time passed, and the little heir just seemed not to want to enter into the world of royalty.

A rustle was heard outside; the king sharply turned his head, knowing that this hospital is full of people, and that they probably won't be let in. Obviously to have gotten past the guards must have been someone important, or dangerous. The door creaked open with a banshee-like sound, only causing the birthing mother more grief. The king stepped out of the big wooden room he was in, and saw that it was the high mage of the land, Merlin Falker.

Merlin was freshly dressed in some dark blue velvet robes with a hood, donning a staff that is white as the stars in the sky with a big purple spherical gem in the middle, with sparks in the middle swirling it. He was very old, and shook with every step. He took off his hood and immediately looked at the King, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Takeda," Merlin acknowledged, and bowed slightly, to be polite.

"What is it that you need? I'm busy. If you've come seeking medical assistance there is none for you here." King Takeda said.

"Fool! Have you forgotten who I am? I can heal myself. I have come for the baby." Merlin started walking faster than his normal slow pace.

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"Why? I will NOT let you near my son!"

"Death awaits him."

Merlin rushed passed Takeda, being surprisingly swift to avoid Takeda's attempts of grabbing him. The king finally got a hold of him, nearly crushing Merlin's arm.

"DO NOT GET NEAR TSUME!" The king yelled, Hana started crying. Tsume was concentrating too much to listen to the commotion. All of the doctors guarded Tsume, but one kept personal attention to the queen, holding her hand and brushing her shoulder.

"Takeda," Merlin grunted, "This boy must be killed before he becomes the next blight upon this land. I have sensed it, I have envisioned it done. The future of this land shall perish."

"LIES!"

"Takeda, I told you, when you were just a boy, to never _ever_ make ties with the dead? To never EVER do deals with demons? You went ahead and did it, and you are paying for it with your second born son!"

"What? I never made any deal with any demon!"

"Oh but you did!" Merlin stated quickly, "The demon had already taken action ever since you made the deal! I didn't sense that you made a pact with it immediately because it distracted any power I possess when it comes to you, and it made me believe that I still had ultimate control over your younger foolish actions!"

"I SAID, I NEVER MADE A PACT!"

"There is no time!" Merlin ignored Takeda's cries.

The Merlin used his able arm that wasn't held by Takeda and lifted his staff, and slammed it to the ground, pushing everyone he wanted out of his way. He made his way towards Tsume, and used his staff to levitate her, presumably to bring her with him. Before she was even a foot off of the bed, Merlin was tackled to the ground by Takeda.

Takeda turned marlin over and pinned him by his arms. "Merlin," he stammered, "FINE, I don't know WHAT you're talking about but is there ANY WAY I can save my son?"

"Please, you're lying through your teeth. You've remembered what you've done."

"ANSWER ME"

Takeda motioned for his guards and they all held Merlin down and one of them had his staff. Takeda stood up,

"What must I do?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a second, they then reopened, and the whole room flashed white.

_Only because you're special to me, Takeda, I'm sorry…_

_And I'm sorry to whomever else I harm…_

Tsume gave birth.

,,, ... ... ...

"Can you believe our little girl is going to be the next heir to our family? Can you believe we're going to be parents?"a beautiful raven haired woman calmly said, knowing she is about to give birth

"Hm, I'm more concerned about the heir that's being born next door."

The woman started grunting, then screaming. Doctors crowded around her, she was ready to give birth.

"Our little Hinata," the woman grunted.

The woman gave birth.

All of a sudden, the walls broke, a white, blinding, pure light shone through. The freshly born baby girl was lifted, umbilical cord cut, and a protective bubble was wrapped around her, all of a sudden, a boy with a protective bubble wrapped around him appeared, the bubbles then conjoined.

"Asthene – Tkodanea – ROMFRENOIUS!" the Merlin chanted, he was now in mid air.

Then, a large, red glow seemed to emanate from the boy, it tried to break from the bubble, but the power was too weak. The red glow was then transferred into the mouth of the baby girl. The white light started to fade, and then the bubble popped, and the white light flashed once more, and then everything went dim, back to normal light. The baby girl and the Merlin were gone.

The dim light faded to black.

A minute passes…

Five minutes pass…

A stir…

Tsume wakes up, her baby boy safely in her arms, seemingly unhurt. She looks around the room, she sees another mother and father seemingly still passed out, and she sees Hana, slowly stirring. But wait, where's Takeda?

"Ta…Takeda!" she softly cried, "Hana?"

Hana wakes.

"Mommmy!" Hana runs up to Tsume. Her shriek woke up everyone else.

"Tsume!" the guards run up to Hana, Tsume and the newborn baby.

"The Hyuuga's!" some other guards shrieked, mostly the ones that were with the Hyuuga's.

More guards for both families came rushing in, they heard the commotion.

Tsume's eyes widened. The Hyuuga's were a notable family within the leaf region. Not royalty, but certainly well known. Hisaishi and Mako Hyuuga woke up. Mako looked around, and then remembered that her baby was taken away.

"MY BABY!" Mako went into hysteria.

Hisaishi cupped his hand over his wife's mouth.

"Mako," Hisaishi said calmly,

"WHAT? HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU BE SO… SO CALM?"

"Mako…" he stammered, "the Merlin…. He… spoke… he somehow got inside my head."

Mako was sobbing, she didn't respond.

The room went quiet, like everyone was waiting for Hisaishi.

"He said that the boy," his voice growled, "is apparently no longer a blight, but," he choked up, "the girl, our… little Hinata… is going to be killed by Merlin's hands. He never spoke of the demon and what happened with it, but WE are PAYING for what YOUR IDIOTIC, GLUTTONOUS BAFOON OF A HUSBAND YOU CALL A KING DID!" He yelled directly at Tsume.

Tsume stared. "I didn't… I didn't even know what he did… and now… NOW HE'S GONE!" she came to realization that he was taken away too.

The room went quiet… and all that was heard was the sobbing of two mournful women.

Merlin was a few miles outside the town gates, nothing but trees and dirt mixed in with powder white snow remained in the path ahead. Merlin was weak; he'd used all of his energy in him to perform that spell, and also rid himself of Takeda. He'd never thought it'd work. That spell hadn't of been performed in eons. The Merlin looked at the little baby, resting in his arms underneath a blanket. Merlin started trucking forth, hoping to get to a safe place where he can perform the kill with one hundred percent success.

"AAGH", his side was bleeding

He held out the baby from his side, right where the baby was resting there was a deep cut along his stomach. Merlin dimmed his eyes, _well played, demon. It seems that when he was placed inside this little girl, it must have used the power it had at that current moment to cut me. _

Merlin placed the child close again, no cut. _At least it's not strong enough to do more._

Merlin winced; the cut was deeper than he thought. He tried to conjure some healing magic, but he couldn't do so, he was too weak. He collapsed to the ground, with the baby at his side. He closed his eyes and used what energy he had left to grasp something that was dangling around his neck. It was a knife, but not just any knife.

The knife was carved from the very last remnants of an ancient tree, the very last in known existence. When Merlin received his vision of the future king wreaking havoc and destruction, he did everything as quickly as possible that was within his power to make said knife, and that is also how he found out about Takeda's pact. This knife is meant to kill this demon and only this demon.

_It must be the last one left…_

Merlin thought that the demon was long gone; the race of demons such as that one used to be all over the place. But a long time ago there was a war between mages and that specific race of demons. The mages, even though great toil had been taken, won their fight and they even scouted the lands high and low, multiple times, just to be sure that the race of demons was completely eradicated, and that there was not one single morsel of demon left. He wondered how Takeda even found the demon. He knew **why** Takeda made that pact, as it was revealed in his vision, but how Takeda found it is a mystery.

Merlin winced again, _it's time_

Merlin mustered up what strength he could to put the necklace over the baby, and then he took the knife and held it in his hand.

"May the gods bless you, little Hinata,"

A grunt was sounded; Merlin had been shot by an arrow. A yellow glow surrounded Merlin, and he disintegrated into the air.

A horse drawn carriage pulled up,

"Wait, I could have sworn I saw him just a minute ago! I shot him! He was the kidnapper I just know it!" a guard said.

"Maybe he got away," another guard consoled.

Little did they know, they mistook a high-ranking mage for a wanted kidnapper within the region.

"Hey look, the kid's still alive," the guard picked up little Hinata, with the necklace still around her neck. Another guard came and inspected her,

"Yes, but she's not going to make it out in this weather, we don't know what city she came from, and she already seems malnourished, I advocate we take her back to the castle quick."

"But that's at least a day's time, there's no way she'd make it."

"I brought some milk along with us for the baby foal that we brought with us, we can divvy out the rations that way."

"Weird coincidence that we decide to bring a baby foal and then we get an actual baby…"

The men wrapped the baby girl in some extra fur they had to keep her warm.

A day later they arrive at the castle in the farthest end of the leaf region. The castle was grand, made of beautiful grey stone with a moat surrounding it. Donning the castle grounds was beautifully laid cobblestone, pine trees, lavender, roses, sunflowers, daffodils, forget-me-nots, cherry blossoms, and a whole abundance more of different kinds of herbs, shrubberies, and anything sweet- smelling once spring begins. Granted, all of the plants were dead for the season, but nonetheless, the grounds were beautiful. Crawling up the castle walls are vines, and some wooden planks to help keep the vines stable.

Obviously whoever lived in that castle loved flowers.

The two guards were let within the castle walls immediately, as they are official guards of the Queen of the southern half of the region of leaves. The guards rushed towards the front gate, and were let in. One of them carried the baby inside, who was safe and warm, and snuggling within his arms.

"My lady," the guard bowed even with the newborn girl in his hands.

"Varig, what on earth is that? And more importantly, have you completed your mission?"

"Yes, milady Yamanaka, I have sent the package off to your… person in question…", he said, "Also," his tone softened, "On the way back, that kidnapper that's been wanted all over the region, I think I killed him and I found this baby laying in the snow, I couldn't leave her."

Queen Yamanaka got off of her chair; she had recently given birth as well, to a beautiful daughter named Ino. She held her child in her arms and walked over to the baby.

"Hmm, what an interesting complexion, and what an odd hair color." The Queen said, "Do you have the body of this so-called killer?"

"No m'am. He seemed to just disappear into the snow as soon as I shot him…. But… I really do think he's dead… and the baby didn't make a peep the whole trip; Forgarth and I fed her some milk that we had with us. You said you have been looking for new maids for around the castle, perhaps she can be of use?"

"Varig, I'm surprised, normally you aren't this formal…"

"I don't know, just something about the kid's makin' me soft…"

Queen Yamanaka saw the necklace around the baby, what an interesting knife-like necklace, and why on earth was it around this baby? Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Would you want me to rid of his necklace ma'm?"

"Hmm, leave it around her neck. I'm sure it's just some decoration charm; it's not even very big. She has nothing, so I'm sure that she'd appreciate having this little charm with her."

"You are ever so kind, Queen Yamanaka."

"There are more meaningful matters to tend to," The queen looked down at her daughter, "And more terrible ones," She looked to the ground.

The Queen shook her head and looked at Varig, "Varig, she will be a part of the maids. Take her down to the maids' quarters."

Varig went through a series of long, intricately decorated hallways. The hallways were painted red, with red carpeting and red walls, with paintings and intricate gold treasures donning the walls. Almost every twenty feet or so there would be a guard standing by, at his post in the hall.

Varig went down some cobblestone stairs, and entered into a warmly lit room.

"Maria," Varig called out, "Maria!"

"Yes, yes Varig, I'm coming" a reply came.

Emerged from her quarters was a very haughty woman with long brown hair tied up in a bun. She was in her mid thirties, and was the head maid of the castle. She was wearing her nightgown, filled with patched up holes, as it was quite late in the evening.

"Maria, I found this baby deserted on the road, I think that she'd be of use to you once she starts getting older. She didn't make a peep the whole trip."

"Did Queen Yamanaka –"

"Yes she approved."

Maria held baby Hinata in her arms, she noticed the necklace but made nothing of it. "Well, if the queen says so…. I can't believe she approved this though…. In any case, what should her name be?"

There was a pause for a few minutes.

"Hmm, for some strange reason the name Hinata seems fitting. She was found at night too…"

"Hinata? What an odd name… but I suppose since she was found under odd circumstances… and like you said she was found at night… I guess Hinata will fit."

The maid excused herself from Varig and took little Hinata to her new room. She sat down in a rocking chair and fed the soundless baby, with some freshly made formula, dressed her in some secondhand, very old, baby pajamas and laid her down in a crib whose mattress was only just softer than a rock.

She looked again at the necklace donning the neck of the little girl, it was a beautiful object. She pulled up her rocking chair, and slept with the little baby for the evening.

i i i i i i i i

A/N: Before you say anyting, yes, this is a Kiba-Hinata centric fanfic. IT is probably my favorite crack pairing. If you do not like the pairing I understand, but there is going to be some implied sasuxsaku, and other pairings as well. However it will mainly focus on these two.

Also, I DO KNOW that the Naruto medieval type thing is overused, but I'm going to try my best to make this story as original as possible. IE, not a ton of balls and magical fairy god mothers ;)! LOL! :D! Not that that's a bad thing!

Yep, end of chapter one! I'm sorry if my writing is a little bit shabby but I may reupload this once I really get within the story! Its been a long time since I wrote recreationally..

Also, plaguing questions within your mind, trust me, I have it all planned out, a lot of questions plaguging your mind about the demon may be answered in the next chapter. The next chapter is soley demon centric. Trust me guys, I've put a lot of planning into this!

Anyway, thanks so much for reading,


	2. Chapter 2

His and her own Demons – Chapter 2

By: Itstehchibiness

**A/N: This chapter may be a little long. Enjoy! Itstehchibiness**

She had awoken, the room was still dimly lit by candles, and the sun was barely showing through the only window they had within the maids' quarters. Hinata took her long and shimmery hair out of a bun, and quietly washed up and got ready for her day. Nobody else was up, and usually this is how it always had been. She once again clutched her necklace, which for some reason was an odd circular shape with a little slit in the middle, and mentally prepared herself for the day.

Hinata took a bucket and scrubbing brush, just like every day, and started heading up the stairs from the maids' quarters. She was stopped.

"Hinata, don't you dare leave!" Maria, the head maid exclaimed. Even though she was entering her mid 50s, she still had fire in her like no one Hinata had ever met.

".. But Ma'm…"

"You need to eat before doing your work! It's written specifically in the schedule and even the Queen herself insists upon it!"

"I'm not hungry today…" Hinata stammered, she wasn't happy, at least for today.

Maria paused, "Oh…" Maria realized why.

Hinata turned around and walked away. Tomorrow is the day when Hinata was found, cold and on the ground. Also, tomorrow is the day that the whole entire castle is moving for some reason, which is unknown by almost everyone living here.

Hinata frowned even more, she was being selfish. She should be happy for the life that she has. She continued on to where she was going to clean for half the day. When she arrived to the main hall, it was also dimly lit with candles. She looked around the main hall once more, and saw the dreadful curtains that were still closed, and had been ever since she could remember. Only royalty and certain people were allowed outside the castle. It's almost like everyone wanted the servants and maids to be ignorant of what's going on in the outside world.

She knelt down to the ground, eventually ignoring the darkness of the castle, and started scrubbing the floors. When she was about halfway done, she saw footsteps of a woman in beautiful jeweled shoes walking past.

"Lady Yamanaka, my Queen," Hinata stuttered.

"HA! If you're able to look up for once in your life you'd see I'm not my mother!"

Hinata looked up, it was Ino.

"I apologize… m-my lady…" Hinata stuttered.

Ino grabbed Hinata's face tightly in her hands.

"Eh, so tomorrows your birthday, huh?", Hinata didn't respond. "Well, at least you're somewhat pretty. Of course you're not as beautiful as I, but, between you and me, I think you're the prettiest maid we have. Even still, that isn't saying much." She then threw Hinata's body to the ground.

Hinata didn't say anything. Ino had always been obsessed with 'pretty' things. Ino always looked dolled up, even when she was in pajamas. Nonetheless, Hinata inwardly took that as a huge compliment. Ino walked away and Hinata immediately went back to work.

A few hours later, Hinata retreated back to the maids' quarters for her second job for the day. Second jobs were usually given out at random. When she arrived back, she saw everyone crowded around a table, laughing and enjoying their break.

"OH my gosh! I can't wait to move tomorrow! Getting out of this castle is needed!" One of the maids gushed.

"Yeah, and the prince is so very handsome! I hope I get stationed in his quarters!" another laughed seductively, following others cracking up.

Hinata decided to join them, with a bowl of porridge.

"How do you know… what's going on?" Hinata asked, she thought everyone was supposed to be ignorant of this.

"Oh please! We always hear castle gossip! We're maids! We get to know the full scoop because we get so close and personal with certain royal rooms! If you ever listened every once in a while maybe you'd be more in the know!" A maid snapped.

"Hey, be nice to her!"A girl with buns, named Tenten, said.

"Yeah, just because she's 'not in the know' doesn't mean that you have the right to snap at her like that!" A pink-haired girl, named Sakura, said.

Tenten and Sakura were good friends of Hinata's and had been sleeping in the same room with her ever since they were toddlers. Tenten was brought in first, then a year or so later, Sakura. Hinata finished up the porridge she was eating and headed towards the head-maids table to receive her next, and final, job for the day.

"Ma'm…"

Maria stood up and took Hinata by the hand, causing Hinata to gasp.

"Hinata," Maria whispered, "You're in charge of cleaning the Queen's room today. She specifically requested it."

Hinata was shocked, how on earth is that possible? Usually Maria does the cleaning of very personal rooms and other such things. She didn't question, however and left with a feather duster, along with verbal directions on how to get to the Queen's room. She walked for what it seemed to be miles throughout the whole castle. She couldn't even conceive as to how rich these people were. The royal family only consisted of Ino, and her mother and father. Granted bishops, knights, and other members lived here, but this seemed just like a huge waste of space for such a limited amount of people.

She eventually arrived to the Queens room. She knew she was there because Maria described the door as being the height of two full grown women. She knocked politely and then heard a scuffle. The Queen opened the door and narrowed her eyes at Hinata. Hinata immediately bowed to the ground and eventually was let in. Hinata breathed in and her eyes widened at how amazing and grandiose the room was. The vanity was made out of pure oak wood, with intricate carvings on it, representing a story of the Queen from when she was a baby to when she grew older. Immediately next to the vanity was a full length mirror, reflecting off light from the windows, in which some of those were of stained glass. The wood on the floor was also a dark brown and wonderfully painted, that it almost seems that only people with the right kind of feet can step on it. The bed Hinata saw could easily hold four people in it comfortably, and still have room to move. It was decorated with a canopy and a beautiful red velvet comforter. This was only a small fraction of the room, as most things were being carried out by guards for the big move tomorrow.

Hinata gasped at all of what she saw, but immediately turned her attention to the Queen.

"Do you know why I've called you up here today?" The Queen sat in a gold painted chair.

"No, my Queen…" Hinata stuttered, "But.. I am h-honored to be here, to serve you."

The Queen stood up and moved over to Hinata, and stood a few feet or so away.

"You have a perfectly clean record, you have not stolen anything, nor have you complained about anything all these years. So I wanted to tell you personally that you can be trusted within the Yamanaka family, as a maid, of course. I may even move you up to one of the head maids very soon. Out of all the young maids you are also the most well behaved, albeit a bit eerily quiet, but nonetheless, I feel that I can trust you, even though you're still disgusting. I wanted to tell you this personally because you know we are moving, and all of the couriers in the castle are busy right now."

Hinata's mouth was slightly open. She couldn't believe what she just had heard. This was almost too much for her to comprehend. She uttered a 'thank you' and the Queen left. Hinata went to cleaning, and was sure to be careful as to not ruin anything. The Queen came back in an hour, and Hinata was finished. Queen Yamanaka commended Hinata's work, and then Hinata left.

After a long 10 minute walk back, it was around 8pm, and the maids were already prepping their things for leaving. Hinata had already packed what little she had earlier. She suddenly felt odd. Sick but not sick. Weak but at the same time energized. She took a deep breath and shook it off, it must've been nerves. Her feet dragged across the floor to her room, and Tenten and Sakura weren't there. Hinata quickly got into bed and closed her eyes, not ready for the challenges and changes that lie ahead. She lulled herself into a deep sleep.

Hinata awakes. Her eyes flash open.

_Where am I….?_

She wasn't in her bed; she had awoken on a cobblestone floor, in a particularly small square room, that's been tinted red.

She tried to move, but her hands were shackled down. Her eyes widened and she started looking around frantically.

_What is going on?_

"Somebody! Help!" She yelled, but then realized her voice is inaudible.

She took a moment to examine her surroundings. Cobblestone wall, some shackles, and…

_How strange…_

_A cage?_

Hinata squinted her eyes and looked closer. Inside the locked up, black smoke emanating cage, was a red ball, which seemed to have claws and wings. Its eyes were still closed.

_What on earth is that… thing? Where am I? What's going on?_

Hinata started to struggle and break free from the chains engulfing her wrists. She tugged and pulled, but the cuffs wouldn't budge.

A rattle.

Hinata immediately turned her head towards the cage. The cage was starting to crack. Bit by bit, inch by inch, it was slowly coming apart. Hinata froze, she didn't know what was going to happen next.

The cage burst.

The little ball of red light and the smoke emanating combined, to make a figure of what looked like a dragon shadow, but it stood up on its hind legs, like a human. The shadow bore teeth that looked as sharp as razors. The eyes of the dragon shadow opened. It immediately looked to Hinata. The eyes squinted and the shadow put up a smirk.

_**FINALLY!**_

Hinata gasped because it spoke, and then she started to scream as it started running towards her. It jumped right into her forehead.

"" her voice was now audible

Hinata was shrieking, her hands were suddenly free and she clutched her forehead. She somehow came back to reality and realized she was in her room with Tenten and Sakura gone for some reason.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! " she shrieked again. "HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

No one came.

Hinata's body slammed against the wall, with her hands clutching her head. Her body then slumped down and drool started coming out in droves from her mouth, along with some blood from the side of her head streaming down her body onto the floor. She was on her knees, and then her upper body flung backwards while still sitting on her knees. Her now limp body slowly lifts up off the ground, eventually on her tippy toes, still with blood and drool coming out of her body, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Hinata's mouth opened, and a menacing yell from the demon came out.

_**WHAT? What is this? This is NOT MY HOST! NO, NO! NOO! WHAT IS GOING ON?**_

Hinata's body dropped, with a loud thud onto her feather bed.

_**My power, all of it, it's gone! What is this monstrosity? I'm trapped? Hm, the only way to get answers would be when this mortal wakes up. I can't escape... there's no escape…**_

…_**.yet….**_

The demon retreated back into the recesses of Hinata's mind. The drooling and bleeding stopped, and everything was still. Hinata was out cold, with her breathing heavy and body immobile. She was awoken with a bucket of water being splashed all over her body, with Tenten and Sakura standing right around her, as well as a few other maids.

"HINATA WHAT ON GOOD GRACIOUS HAPPENED TO YOU?" A maid screamed out.

Hinata stirred… and then all the memories of the previous night came along with the stir.

Hinata shrieked, to only be held to the ground my Tenten.

_It must've been a dream, it must've!_

"Hinata, there's blood on the floor! What on earth happened last night! All the maids including ourselves were out within the castle last night to receive orders for this morning from the Queen herself! We thought you had already gone so we never thought you were in here!" Tenten exclaimed.

Hinata looked around the room, which had some traces of her blood, but nothing too noticeable. Tears filled up her eyes. She wasn't able to speak. The door slammed open, with people frantically yelling, saying that the Queen and other members of the royal family are going to leave within a few minutes, and that everyone should immediately leave.

After giving Hinata some water, she eventually passed back out. Tenten used all the strength she had and lifted up Hinata and threw her over her shoulder. Sakura grabbed all three of the girls' belongings and carried them.

When Tenten and Sakura went out the main doors of the castle, they couldn't believe their eyes. The world was so beautiful; they'd never really seen the outside before. The castle had a grand garden filled with trees and flowers, and the sweet scent of honey filled the air.

"Gosh, Hinata would love this…." Sakura stammered.

"It is awful that she's sick…." Tenten said.

"But," Sakura started to whisper, "What's with all the blood? I tried to get a medic earlier but everyone is so scattered right now…"

"I can feel her breathe normally; I think she's fine, just really weak from blood loss… all we can do is keep feeding her fluids… which you can do every so while, Sakura."

"Yeah, I'll give her some now."

Sakura took out a waterskin and poured some of it in Hinata's mouth. Hinata took the water. At least she was ok.

"This is going to be a long trip," Tenten said, repositioning Hinata while taking a glance at Hinata's pendant.

"Lucky she's so light…." Sakura started to blush, "It's stupid how she's so well endowed…"

Tenten rolled her eyes and smirked.

Hinata awoke, she was in that little cobblestone room again, this time not shackled, and the demon was there right in front of her. She's dreaming again.

_**MORTAL FOOL! **_The demon walked up to Hinata.

Hinata put her hands in front of herself to shield herself from the demon, and the demon bounced right off a protective shield and hit the cobblestone wall.

_**Hmm… I cannot touch you…. Nor can I control you…. You are confirmed not my host.**_ The demon said angrily.

"What… what do you mean?"

_**You are not my host. You ARE NOT MY HOST!**_

The demon roared with such anger and kept slashing his claws and chomping away at Hinata, to no avail. He attempted to ram his body into her, but with no avail.

_**I was able to get inside of your mind, but the process of controlling it? I can't get to it!**_

He kept hitting and clawing and stomping, trying to do everything he can to burst the bubble that was protecting her. Hinata kept staring right into the demons eyes, and the demon eventually gave up and stood right in front of her, as close as he could.

_**Hinata, maid to Queen Yamanaka…I am stuck in the mind of a stupid simpleton? WHY IS THIS?**_

Hinata was shocked. _'He can read my thoughts?'_

_**Yes Hinata, I can read your every thought. **_

The demon's breathing seemed to slow and he is now calmer.

_**I now possess every memory you've ever had, and information on everyone you've ever met I now know exactly who they are. But I can't control those thoughts, or manipulate you in any way.**_

'_why are you admitting this?'_

**HA! There is so much more to me than you think. For one, you can't talk about me. If you try, I punish your body in some way. Just because I can't manipulate your mind doesn't mean everything else goes unpunished. And before you even think it, you cannot kill yourself either, due to my powers that flow through you but you cannot activate because I can't control you. You are nigh invincible. However, we can strike a deal…**

Hinata blinked

**If you take me back to my host, I'll leave you alone, but kill the rest of the world. You may even rule by my side. How does that sound? Tempting?**

'_t.. there has to be a way to stop you!' _Hinata stammered

The demon stayed silent. He knew who his host was, but he deemed it unnecessary to tell Hinata. He looked her dead in the eyes.

**Fine, if you won't help me, then welcome to the fate you were always destined for. Pure punishment.**

The demon leapt toward Hinata once more and then Hinata awoke, screaming.

She was being carried by Tenten, who immediately set her on the ground, letting everyone else leave them behind. Hinata immediately rolled over and started to vomit.

**LET THE PUNNISHMENT BEGIN**

She kept vomiting and vomiting. Tenten and Sakura quickly grabbed water and tried to make Hinata drink it.

"Hinata, you'll die if you don't drink any water!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata stopped vomiting, with the demon telling her inside her head that he cannot kill her either, but he can make her inches close from death just by vomit alone. She slowly sipped some water, and attempted to stay awake. Tenten threw Hinata back over her shoulder, and Hinata looked at the sunlight and beautiful landscape around her, and basked in it before her eyes eventually gave out again.

This time the demon didn't bother her, she was in a deep sleep. Instead, the demon was making preparations. He knew he was going back to his host, and he could not wait to get there. He could not wait to ravage the world of anything and everything. The time for the demons to return has come.

Soon Hinata woke up, and they were nearing the next castle. Her eyes widened in amazement. This castle was at least three times as big as the one she used to live in.

"Glad to see you're awake." Tenten said softly, "But seriously, what happened?" she also whispered.

"I just felt sick last night" Hinata blatantly lied. She blinked, and couldn't believe she lied so well. The demon must have had an influence.

**I told you. Try to tell them, and you'll be punished.**

Hinata winced a little. Tenten and Sakura believed Hinata. "Well, I'm not a doctor but throwing up blood must not be a good sign." Sakura said.

"I'll be okay. I'm actually starting to feel a lot better now." Hinata said softly, knowing the blood actually came from her head.

"Well, that's…. good…." Tenten stammered, not really believing Hinata, but shrugged it off anyway.

The whole swarm of people came to a stop. They were within the castle grounds. Looking ahead, she saw the faint figures of Queen Yamanaka meeting up with some other family. Hinata looked around her and heard oohs and ahhs of girls around her.

"The prince is out! Oh he's so handsome!"

Hinata felt a surge through her body.

**Hahaha… yes… **

Hinata wondered what the demon was laughing at, and then shrugged it off, she can't blow her cover. She looked off in the distance and did see a tall, tan and brown haired figure. She made nothing of it. She had never been fond of any royalty anyway.

"Tenten, i- I think I can be put down now." Hinata stammered.

Tenten acknowledged and set Hinata down. Hinata started walking, and took in the fresh air before stepping even closer through the castle gates and eventually go within the castle doors. Getting nearer, she saw the other royal family still standing outside, ushering people in. It is highly unusual for a royal family to be standing up for so long.

_What on earth is going on? How are they still standing outside?_ Hinata thought.

Hinata and her friends kept walking forward, she eventually got to see the faces of the family from a better distance. They were all tan and tall, and they seemed to have red markings around their face. They wore very wonderful and elegant clothing, but nowhere near as outrageous as what the Yamanaka's wore. She saw an older woman, standing proud and tall, with a very concerned look on her face. She was wearing a traditional cream colored dress, and a queen's crown.

Hinata looked over to the younger woman standing next to her. She was wearing a dark blue dress with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. She was wearing a tiara, and she was obviously not happy.

Hinata looked over to the right once again, and saw a boy. He was standing further away from the royal family, leaned up against the wall with his arms folded, and his eyes slightly open. He was watching everybody go in, and he obviously didn't have that much interest. He was wearing a dark blue outfit, and was also donning a cape, with a sword at his side. When Hinata passed the family, her eyes and the boy's eyes met.

A surge went through her body, and some sort of pain rushed through her. She tried her best to mask it. His eyes kind of squinted, and he put on a questionable look, but then looked like he brushed it off.

Hinata eventually got inside, and took a deep breath.

_For some reason, I felt… drawn to him…_

She heard a laugh of approval coming from within her. Hinata flinched a little bit, but then her eyes widened, not because of the beautiful castle that's in front of her, but because…

She is now in the very place that the demon wants her to be. The host is here.

**Soon, Hinata, soon.**

- endofchapter 2!

A/N!: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed chapter two! Yep, this story is going to get more interesting! Hope ya'll enjoy! Sorry for the late update!. Please R and R! more reviews means more motivation to keep writing! I am sorry for mistakes I did not catch. Also, disclaimer, I don't own Naruto hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

His and her own Demon/Their Demons

Chapter 3

By: Itstehchibiness

AN: Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. Also, some of my words got deleted because they were strung along, so I guess doesn't like that anymore! XD! Sorry about that guys!

0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata didn't know what to do. She knew that the host was within this castle, but she didn't know whom. The prince that she looked upon made her feel uneasy, and therefore took her eyes completely off of him, noting that getting remotely close to him would be a bad idea. She looked at her friends, and then back at the ground, she knew she had to get out of here, and is almost immediately regretting what she has to do.

As soon as she and all of the other castle staff got inside, Hinata saw that the entrance was at least 3 times as bigger as the entrance into the other castle, and couldn't even believe her eyes.

"EVERYBODY HALT!" A knight resident of the castle yelled.

The whole room went quiet, and the guards gave all castle staff specific instructions on where and how to move certain items. From chairs to silverware, everything had to be moved. Hinata and her friends among other maids mixed together with the knights to help bring in items. Apparently there were a lot of royal duties to be done. Hinata inwardly sighed, even if there weren't any 'duties', she and all the other maids would still be stuck with all the work. She and her small team of maids and knights went into the kitchen, to help unpack certain plates and forks and knives. Hinata specifically remembers that the Yamanaka's only use a certain plate-ware, and will refuse to eat if the plates they use are not their own.

Hinata grabbed some plates out of a wooden box they were carried in, and started shelving the unsurprisingly empty shelves that were within the humongous kitchen. State of the art fire places and pots and pans adorned the room, with concrete being the main decoration for the room. Even amongst their unpacking, the cooks in the vicinity were still cooking, preparing for the opening meal for the arrival of the new royal family members. Hinata had the last plate of the crate in her hands, and reached up to put it away, but couldn't reach. After much struggling, she gave up.

"Here! I'll do that." A knight called out.

Hinata turned around with the plate in her hands and looked up at the figure. This knight was wearing silver armor adorned with some sort of inscribed story on his plate. She looked up at his face and saw that he was blonde-haired and blue-eyed, with a smile that was so outrageous that she couldn't even bear to think how outrageous it'd be if he was actually happy.

The knight took the plate from her and put it atop the shelf. In the corner of Hinata's eyes, she could see a few other knights shaking their heads in disgust. Hinata knows very well that knights and maids are not allowed to converse casually with one another, as they are both on separate levels and hierarchy's. Hinata just nodded and went back to work. She knows that the knight will get away with talking to her, but if she talked to him, she would get in a lick of trouble. The royal officials within the hierarchy are allowed to speak to maids and knights personally, only if it is their desire to do so, but it is highly frowned upon and not recommended. Only messengers and special couriers are allowed to deliver messages to any and all parties no matter of what hierarchy they are.

The blonde haired knight before her was dragged off by his arm by another knight, and Hinata eventually went back to doing her duties of helping unpack.

_This is so weird… the demon hasn't interfered at all…_

There was no reply from the demon at all. She was a little taken aback from this, and she had every right to be. Before inquiring further, she saw the maids and knights shuffle out of the kitchen, and were ordered by a head knight with dark hair to go back to their quarters. The maids all followed a knight to where they were going to be staying. All of the new maids were going to be staying with the ones that were already established in the castle. Hinata and her friends made it inside their new home, or tower, to be more correctly speaking. The tower was huge, with different floors and beds adorning all of them on every single floor. Each floor was separated by a thick wooden floor. However, there was so much noise that it echoed throughout the whole tower, and Hinata took note that everything was furnished with wood, a huge step up from the living conditions Hinata and her fellow maids were in. The wood, though very pretty, was still much to be desired. Lots of parts along the walls were starting to chip, and some of the floors were creaky, making a very loud, daunting noise. Unfortunately, Hinata and her friends were some of the last to arrive, so they had to make the long climb up the tower.

They reached the top, and of course, their room was the worst out of all. The only plus was that it split into 2 different rooms.

"I'll take the separate room." Hinata gestured.

Sakura and Tenten were taken aback. "What?"

Hinata didn't know where that came from. She flinched for a moment, and realized how stupid she was for not knowing.

"I… I would like the separate room, please…."

"It's fine, Hinata. We'll give it to you. Are we too troublesome for you now?" Tenten joked.

"N-no. Not at all!" Hinata stammered while blushing, "I, I just think it'd be better that way." She said truthfully.

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other quizzically, they had never seen Hinata act this way.

"Are you sure you're ok Hinata? I think you should rest for today. Because it is early in the evening we may have chores to do, but I'll go ahead and find Maria and tell her that you're sick. This isn't like you at all." Sakura suggested.

Hinata nodded, and gathered up what little she had of her belongings and headed into the room. It was small, but big enough to have a window that overlooked outside which was able to be opened. It had a straw and feather bed, with a feather pillow, and a basin and bucket near it. It also had a very badly built wooden night stand next to it, with a candle enclosed in glass on top of it. She wondered why this room was so well furnished for a maid quarters room. She set down her clothes and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and eventually dozed off asleep.

**Hello, Hinata.**

_Wha…?_

**Yes Hinata, you no longer can dream. I am now what you dream of. **

Hinata said nothing and sat there, staring at the demon.

She woke up immediately after the conversation and looked outside the window. The sun was setting. She assumed she must've been asleep for at least an hour and a half. She went outside her door to see Tenten and Sakura eating some porridge. They had a 3rd bowl next to them with a cup of water right next to the bowl, set down on a cloth.

Hinata smiled warmly at her friends, but didn't say anything. She walked up to them and started eating.

"So guess what Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed, "When I was helping dust the main hallway furniture, I saw _the_ prince walk by!"

"Sakura, since when have you…" Tenten started

"Oh please." Sakura's voice returned to normal, "I was just mocking all of the other maids out there. I don't care about him. All I care about is having a roof over my head and that we three are safe and well tended to, medically."

"I guess you're right." Tenten said, "By the way, Hinata, Maria had already heard about everything that went on earlier this morning, so you are not punished for today for not working. I have to say, in her older years; Maria sure has developed a soft spot."

Hinata stayed silent while the girls were gossiping about other maids and some of the knights they saw. The demon was stirring within Hinata clamoring about how much he hates her. The demon, for some odd reason, was giving her energy. She had so much energy running through her, she felt like she could run around the castle walls twice! After Tenten and Sakura went to bed, Hinata retired to her room and decided to open up the window. She sat on the ledge with one of her feet dangling down the side of the tower. She looked out and saw the whole castle court yard, and the smoke and fires coming up from the town. She then looked down, and saw just how far up she really was. Her heart started pounding.

**Little Hinata, why don't you jump off? Wreak some havoc?**

Hinata felt the temptation within her to jump off from the ledge, but fought it.

_I am not giving in to anything!_

She heard a growl. Then felt sick to her stomach. Little beads of sweat started to stream down her face as she leaned her head over the ledge and began to throw up.

**Nothing goes unpunished. **

Hinata abruptly stopped and then fell off the ledge to her left and landed on the floor. She curled up in a ball and didn't move for a few moments. She got up and walked over to the basin and mirror, and looked at herself. She frowned, leaned over, and picked up the bucket. She started heading out the door and down the steps. _I'm so thirsty…_

As soon as she leaves the maids' quarters she is stopped by a guard.

"You! Where are you going?" Hinata recognized this voice.

When the man got closer she realized it was that black-raven haired boy she'd seen earlier. When he reached her his eyes widened a little bit.

"No…"

Hinata gasped a little bit.

"… What do you want?"

Hinata looked down and blushed, and held out her bucket to the boy.

"Hn. So you want water?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"And you didn't go to ANY of your fellow maid's rooms for water because…"

"I… didn't think of that…" Hinata finally spoke.

**Oh, now this is interesting.**

_What?_

**Heh.**

Hinata looked the other way and ignored the literal voice inside her head.

The boy sighed, "Well, since you've made the trip down here I might as well take you. Don't be so dumb next time." He said coldly.

Hinata and the boy walked quietly side by side, eventually leading her to a water pump in the kitchen.

"Go on." He gave her permission

Hinata embarrassingly filled up the bucket, watching every drop fill up the bucket.

"Here" the boy gave her a cup. "Keep it in your room. I don't want you down here again. Be sure to fill up your pail every day. Why didn't you do this earlier, come to think of it? You had to have been working."

Hinata shrugged, she'd rather not explain.

Someone came running into the kitchen. "SASSSSSSUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hinata recognized this voice.

"Come quick! There has been an att-"

"NARUTO! Hush, you'll wake up the whole castle!" Sasuke motioned to Hinata, "You girl, go back upstairs to your quarters immediately. I am one of the head guards and if one of my patrons tells me that you have been wandering about, you will be severely punished. Understand?"

Sasuke and the other knight ran out.

Hinata nodded. She knew she had to escape the castle here, but not this evening. She'd been spotted by too many people on this night for her to make a break for it.

**Smart one, aren't you?**

_Hmph._

Hinata held the bucket of water in her arms and carefully started making her way back. She turned left, right, left again, oh wait, no... right.

_I'm… lost…_

After more crossing the halls, with knights not abandoning their post but giving her questioning looks, Hinata finally saw a staircase that led up that looked exactly like the staircase to the maids' quaters. She started to climb and climb some more.

"HALT!"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Maid, you are entering a restricted quarters. Sneaking around and you only just got here. I hereby give the right to enforce a full punishment by the order of –"

"Back off, she's with me." A voice from higher upstairs said.

"But-"

"No buts, she's bringing me water, you understand? Did you not see the courier I sent for her? Or were you too busy not doing your job to notice?"

"Sir I…"

"Look, you can escort her back later. Now let her give me my water."

"Yes…"

Hinata froze; her legs started to shake, and she slowly made her way up the stairs.

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!_

She pushed herself into the already creaked door to open it more, and entered into a grandiose room with a bed almost bigger than Queen Yamanaka's. The floor from what she could tell in the dark is a greenish color, with an animal skin rug on the foot of the bed. There was a balcony that led outside and windows that illuminated the room so well in the dark that if clear skies were there during the evening the whole room would be illuminated. Next to the windows were wonderful curtains that were a tint of blue that showed signs of frequent use, being so loosely tied together. She saw various items such as a desk, chair, armoire, tea table, and various other accessories in the room. It even had its very own water pump. Hinata assumed there must've been a water tank nearby the room. She also saw a few other doors, assuming they lead to bath quarters and closets.

"You're lost, right?"

Hinata snapped out of her trance, "Um- y-yes…"

Hinata's stomach felt a little weird.

"Ha! That's funny. Normally maids have a good sense of direction!" He sounded cheerful.

She nodded.

The figure in the shadows lit up some candles throughout the room. Hinata had really wished he didn't. She recognized him as the tanned boy with the red lines on his face she'd seen before. She knew who he was.

**Oh… YES.**

Hinata gasped. _No…_

**Get closer**

The demon started tempting her, but she planted her feet right onto the ground and refused to move.

"W-well.. it's best I be… going… I don't want to get in trouble."

"Bah! It's fine. Besides, I recognize you. You have really familiar eyes. Have I seen you before?"

_Why is he being so nice to me…?_

She asked what she was thinking.

"Oh please, just because I'm going to be the next high-king of this land doesn't mean I'm going to be an imbecile to everyone."

"o-ok… I'd best be going now…"

"Hey! I haven't introduced myself. My name's Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba! Even though… you probably already know that…"

Hinata gasped at the fact that she forgot her manners and set the bucket on the ground and started bowing as low as possible.

"Please, don't use that formal stuff with me. It's really late in the evening, and no one's gonna see but me."

_He speaks… so informally…_

**GET CLOSER!**

The demon started roaring within her body, causing her head to spin a little bit, but she kept holding on.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Hinata felt arms picking her up. The intensity of the demon felt stronger. Her body started to shake harder.

In the slight embrace she was in, she felt warm in the spots he was holding her, while everything else felt cold. She could feel his breath on her forehead, even though he was much taller than her. Hinata could hear barking from a distance.

"Akamaru! Hush!" the dog obliged.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Hinata closed her eyes and used her arms to push herself away. She took a few steps back.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Hinata grabbed the water bucket and started running out the door. Some of the water spilled out, but she didn't even care.

"Maid! Halt!" A knight started running after her. But she didn't stop, she kept running. The energy the demon gave her earlier was being put to use. She made a few twists and turns and even outran all the guards that chased after her. Luckily, the halls weren't well illuminated so if her cards were played right, none of them would know what she'd looked like. She went up another tower and kept running up the stairs until she reached a door. She opened it and saw two people sleeping.

_I'm back… I'm finally back…_

Hinata immediately tiptoed around the room with the bucket and closed the door to her room as soon as she entered inside. She started drinking from the water that was in the bucket. She was desperate. When she had her fill she set the bucket down and got on her knees.

_I cant believe it… he's the…_

**Hahaha!**

**Oh Hinata, you naïve little girl….. HOW DARE YOU NOT OBEY MY ORDERS! **

Hinata felt sick to her stomach again.

_Please, no…_

**Hmm, for some reason I can't make you sick, I suppose it'd kill you if I did… grr… I hate not being able to kill you. I want you dead. Gone. You are nothing more than a worthless human being that I am trapped inside of. As soon as I get out of here you're the first one I kill. I swear it. **

_I'll never… ill never….let you!_

**Even if you live with me for the rest of your life until you're dead, I'll still be within your body, wanting to get out. Doesn't you and your miserable body want to be able to be dead in peace? You won't be going anywhere if you die with me inside. You soul will stay inside, and your body preserved forever. That is, unless they burn you. Then I'll be transferred to the nearest non-host to manipulate and use. **

**For some reason you have a higher mental capacity than anyone I've ever inhabited. You have so much mental strength and it ANGERS ME! TEMPTING YOU IS DIFFICULT, YOU LITTLE WHORE OF A WENCH!**

…_. I… you've inhabited others...?  
_

Hinata couldn't take the consistent yelling that was now going within her body, and blacked out.

Even though Hinata was trapped inside her brain, at least her body was at rest, and that is what's most important.

**YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU ARE DEAD. YOU ARE THE EPITOME OF GARBAGE. YOU ARE NOTHING. NOTHING NOTHING!**

Hinata watched this go on, and eventually came to ignore it. It was almost like she was content, not noticing anything yet noticing everything. She had come to terms with what was inside her body, and had a long way to go until she could get fully used to it. All of the yelling in her head seemed to fizzle, as she focused on other things, and everything went still.

o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0 0o0o0o o0o0o o0o0 o0o0o0o0 o0o0 o0o0o 0o0o 0 o0

A/N: End of chapter 3! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it! for you kibahina fans you got a little taste! Hahah! Please please pretty please R and R! I would love it if you did. More reviews is more motivation to keep writing!

Have a great day!

Itstehchibiness.


End file.
